The number of opportunities for the use of a display apparatus for, for example, a smart device typified by a smart phone, digital signage, or a window display under strong ambient light has been increasing in recent years. In association with the increase, there has been occurring a problem such as: the reflection of the ambient light by the display apparatus itself or a reflector to be used in the display apparatus such as a touch panel portion, a glass substrate, or a metal wiring; or the reflection of a background on the display apparatus or the reflector. In particular, an organic EL panel that has started to be put into practical use in recent years is liable to cause a problem such as the reflection of the ambient light or the reflection of the background because the panel has a metal layer having high reflectivity. In view of the foregoing, it has been known that such problem is prevented by providing a circularly polarizing plate including a retardation film (typically a λ/4 plate) on a viewer side.
Meanwhile, when the display element (e.g., organic EL panel) of the display apparatus is connected to a drive circuit substrate, the following needs to be performed. A flexible cable is crimped onto the display element under a high temperature and a high pressure, and then a burnt deposit and/or dirt are/is wiped off and washed with a solvent. In ordinary cases, a crimping portion is provided in the non-display portion of the display element, and is designed so that influences of heat and the solvent on the display portion thereof may be small. In recent years, however, there has been a growing demand for the narrowing of the non-display portion in association with an improvement in technology and the growth of a requirement for design, and hence it has started to become impossible to sufficiently secure a distance (clearance) between the crimping portion and the display portion. As a result, the following problem has been occurring. The circularly polarizing plate bonded to the display portion is influenced by the heat and/or the solvent, and hence a crack occurs in the retardation film. To cope with the problem, there has been proposed an approach involving changing the physical properties of a pressure-sensitive adhesive to be used in the polarizing plate to alleviate a stress due to the expansion and shrinkage of a retardation plate or a polarizer (see Patent Literature 1). However, such approach cannot necessarily buffer intensive influences by the heat and/or the solvent on an end portion of the polarizing plate.